


Bunnies

by itsnotaboutlove



Series: The Chef and The Historian [20]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 11:58:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3649536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsnotaboutlove/pseuds/itsnotaboutlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Olivia and Sophia want a bunny for Easter. So they hatch a plan to steal one.... from the Sulu residence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bunnies

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place a year after Lakehouses, Wilderness and Fun. Just in time for Easter!

There were many things that Olivia and Sophia Pike loved, given that at six , they could love just about anything that they laid their eyes on. For Olivia, she loved her vast collection of toy pigs, hot dogs and princesses. Sophia loved her La La Loopsy dolls, noodles and screaming as she tore through the house in either a princess costume or her hot pink underwear. Both loved their parents with every fiber of their little bodies, along with their elder sister and baby brother. They loved all their cats, two goldfish and the frog family that appeared suddenly as Spring started. They even loved their extended family, along with  _their_ family.

But most of all, they really loved bunnies. But not just any old bunny, oh no. They were in love with a very particular brown and black bunny, of which they saw on occasion in their limited travels as six year olds. While the bunny avoided Sophia's grasp at all costs, he did enjoy Olivia's light snuggles and pats upon the head, which brought the girl great joy. So, a week before easter, the twins hatched a plan to take the bunny home to their house. Except, it would be quite difficult, considering that Mommy and Daddy said "no" to adding new pets in the house. From the puppies in the mall to the lizards on Animal Planet, Olivia and Sophia began to hate the word "no." 

"We needs to take bunny," Sophia nodded, as Olivia sat across from her on the floor in their bedroom. "O'Ivvie, we take bunny and he be happy here!"

Olivia nodded in agreement, "How do we take the bunny?" she asked, as her sister stood up and rushed to the toy chest near the wall. 

Sophia rummaged around, grunting as she tossed old toys over her shoulder, before finding what she was looking for. Turning around, she grinned, holding her princess backpack above her head. "We put him in this!" she squealed, rushing back to Olivia. "Bunny goes in here and we bring him home!" 

The plan was in place, as much as one would be for a bunch of six year olds, as they filled the backpack up with a old blanket. Olivia would sneak a bag of carrots into the shopping cart that afternoon, while Sophia looked for a "princess dress" in their room. 

"Big carrots!" Sophia nodded, as she followed her sister downstairs, when Chris called for them. "Yummy carrots!" 

Chris, who was in the middle of pulling on his jacket, chuckled. "I'll bring home carrots," he promised the girl, ruffling her hair. "You just be good for Mommy and help her with cleaning the table off, okay? We still have to color eggs for tomorrow morning." 

Waving goodbye to her father and Olivia, Sophia followed Melanie back into the house and went off to help with her chores. She was giddy, as she followed Melanie around, knowing that tomorrow she and Olivia would be proud owners of a bunny. 

For the bunny in question, a one Iggy Sulu, would enjoy his last meal that night with his current owners. 

..............................

"Daddy, Sophie and Liv gots too much candy," Charlotte shook her head, as they got ready to head over to the Sulu residence for dinner. "They're going to be really bad now!" 

Sophia scowled, as her older sister told lies to Chris. "'Arlee is mean," she said to Olivia, as the eldest of the two, twirled around in circles. "I no like her." 

After a brief scolding, the twins were buckled into their booster seats, along with Charlotte. "Are we ready to go?" Melanie asked, as Chris got into the car. "Are we excited?" 

"Yes!" the girls squealed in unison, while CJ screeched from his carseat. "Mommy! We eats everything!" Sophia nodded, as she leaned forward, straining against the belt of the booster seat. 

As the car back out of the driveway, Chris chuckled. "Hopefully Hikaru made enough," he said, turning the car onto the street. "Otherwise, we'll have to keep everything off the table and out of their grasp." 

"Daddy, you tell stories," Olivia shook her head, as the scenery went by. "You tell lots of stories, Daddy." 

"Yeah!" Sophia nodded, eyeing the princess backpack on the floor. 

The only way they could get the backpack into the car, was to shove candy, picture books and a toy each. " _To play with,"_ Olivia nodded, when Chris asked her why they needed the bag. " _We play with stuff when the food is gone."_

So, with the getaway bag on the floor, the twins knew that they would have to get the bunny into the bag, without anyone seeing them; including Mommy and Daddy. And Julie as well. With the carrots shoved in at the last minute, they both knew that Iggy the bunny would go with them, since he ate carrots and lettuce all day long.

"Bunny, bunny, bunnyyyy!" Olivia sang, kicking her feet up and down. 

"Today is bunny day," Melanie said, as Sophia hit Olivia on the arm. "Hey! No hitting, Soph! Or all the candy is going away until I say you can have it." 

Sophia glared at Olivia, holding her finger to her lips, silently telling her to be quiet. Olivia nodded, and pressed her lips together, turning her attention back to the window; all while humming to herself. 

........................

After settling in, the girls were sent off to play, while the adults put together the rest of the food. Charlotte and Julie ran off to the basement, while Monty stayed with Scotty to help put the dishes on the table. Grabbing the backpack, Sophia and Olivia quickly rushed upstairs to Julie's room, making sure that no one would follow them. 

"Close door!" Sophia said, as she went to the cage. "Close door, O'Ivvie!" 

Doing what she was told, Olivia shut the door and made her way over to the bunny cage, kneeling down next to it. "Hi, hi, bunny!" Olivia squealed, as Sophia dumped everything out of the bag. "We take you home to our house!" 

Having studied the way Uncle Hikaru or Julie opened the cage to let Iggy out, it took Sophia only a few tries before the door opened. "Come here, bunny," she demanded, as Iggy inched his way away from her. 

"Pia, you move," Olivia said, as the bunny stayed away. "Bunny no like you, Pia." 

With Olivia sitting in front of the cage, she put her hand inside and coaxed the bunny towards her. "It's O'Ivvie, bunny,' she said, as he made his way over to her fingers. "You like O'Ivvie." 

As if Iggy could tell the difference between both Sophia and Olivia, he shuffled closer to the door of the cage and gave in to Olivia. She giggled, picking him up to hug, before Sophia came over with her backpack. Carefully, they placed Iggy into the backpack, before dumping a handful of carrots in with him. 

"He be good," Sophia nodded, as she zipped the bag, leaving a little space at the top for him to look out of. "Then we take him home and he plays in our room!" 

Satisfied, they shoved the backpack under Julie's bed, before rushing out of the room, leaving behind the evidence of their crime. 

..................

"I think we went overboard," Hikaru shook his head, setting the napkin down on the table. "You are all taking food home. I don't care if you don't eat it, you're taking it." 

"Well, I think Olivia will be glad to take anything you have," Chris snorted, as the girl shoved another forkful of ham into her mouth. "This girl can eat and eat until it's time to go to the bathroom." 

Charlotte nodded in agreement, "And then she goes to the potty and then eats some more!" she exclaimed, reaching for her cup of juice. "Olivia likes to eat a lots. So does Sophie." 

In the highchairs, CJ and VIvian squealed as they made a mess of themselves, smearing mashed potatoes and bits of ham into the faces and onto their clothes. "Just make sure you save enough for you guys," Jim said, as he went to wipe CJ's face. "We bought a ham to have next weekend, so we don't need anymore." 

"Dada, more!" Leah pouted, while Noah gnawed on his fingers. "More!" 

"You eat anymore and you'll be stinky," Leonard said, as she continued to pout. "Alright, but you only get a little bit. Otherwise, you'll be fussin' up a storm later." 

Watching the adults around her, Sophia sat back in her chair and waited, counting down the minutes to when it would be time to go. While she loved spending time with her Uncles and Aunts, eating food together and being the attention hog out of the group, she desperately wanted to get home and release Iggy into the wild that was the Pike household. Until then, they had a few more hours before that could happen. 

..........................

Like all attempted plots, theirs was foiled. All thanks to Charlotte and Julie. 

It happened when it was time for cake, as Julie took a bowl of shredded carrots and lettuce upstairs to her room. Sophia and Olivia were in the middle of shoving forkfuls of chocolate cake into their mouths, that they didn't see the two eight year olds disappear, until they heard Julie's screaming. Hikaru and Louisa were up and out their seats, rushing out of the kitchen. Melanie and Chris were after them, since Charlotte was upstairs with the girl, fearing the worst. 

"What happened?" Hikaru asked, as they met a hysterical Julie in the hallway. "Sweetheart, what's wrong?" 

Charlotte stood in the doorway of her best friend's bedroom, while Julie cried. "D-Daddy!" she hiccuped, before breaking off into another round of sobs. 

"He's gone!" Charlotte exclaimed, as Julie's parents knelt before her, trying to calm her down. "Who's gone?" Louisa asked, as Julie held onto Hikaru. 

"I-Iggy!" Julie wailed, as Hikaru picked her up. 

They couple looked at each other in horror, fearing the absolute worst scenario: finding the beloved Iggy dead in his cage. Handing Julie over to his wife, Hikaru made his way into the bedroom and was surprised to find the cage empty; the door open and the bedding spilling out onto the floor. 

"He's not in here!" he stated, looking around the room. "Did you girls take him out?" 

"No!" Charlotte shook her head, as Melanie stepped into the bedroom. "When we came in, the door to his house was open and he was gone!" 

"Okay, how about Chris and I look downstairs for him?" Melanie suggested. "You and Charlie can look up here, while Louisa gets Julie cleaned up and calmed down?" 

Julie sobbed, as Louisa walked her into the bedroom, setting her down on the bed. "I'm sure he's somewhere in the house,' she told her daughter, as Charlotte climbed up onto the bed next to her. "He's probably searching for carrots as we speak." 

On the floor near the cage, Chris noticed a familiar doll, lying in a discarded mess. Bending down, he picked it up and saw that it was a Loopsy doll, similar to the one's that Sophia had at home. If that didn't make things worse, on the bottom of the yellow show, written in black sharpie marker was the name of their kidnapper:  _S. Pike_

"I think I know exactly who took Iggy," he said, turning the around. "Does this look familiar, Mel?" 

Melanie shook her head, "Oh that girl is in SO much trouble," she growled, turning on her heel. "SOPHIA GRACE AND OLIVIA JANE." 

Downstairs, two little blonde heads shot up from the plates before them. Wide-eyed and mouths filled with cake, they both look at one another in fear. 

They'd been caught. 

....................

It was Olivia who cracked, as they were brought to the sofa. Bursting into tears, she quickly covered her face with her arms, while Chris and Melanie stood before them. Sophia on the other hand, kept her mouth shut for once, and refused to speak. In her mind,  _they_ didn't do anything wrong. 

"Where is he?" Chris asked, as Olivia wailed. "Either you tell me where Iggy is or you're both grounded until next year."

"Pia taked Iggy!" Olivia cried, a mixture of tears and snot flowing on her face. "Pia make O'Ivvie take Iggy!" 

Hikaru sighed, "Did you guys want to play with him?" he asked, as Olivia hiccuped. "You know that if you want to play with Iggy, you have to ask Julie. That's Julie's bunny." 

Sophia remained quiet. "Sophia, you better start talking," Melanie warned, as Monty handed Chris a box of tissues. "Otherwise, you'll be in for a rude awakening when we get home." 

"No," Sophia shook her head, folding her arms across her chest. "No telling!" 

With Mommy and Daddy frowning at them, their voices raised, Sophia wouldn't dare utter a word. She knew that by doing something bad, meant that playtime and television time would be taken away. So instead of losing what she thought was rightfully hers, she wouldn't tell anyone where Iggy went. 

But Olivia didn't have the same idea. 

"Iggy in bag," she sniffled. "I sorry Daddy! I sorry! We just want Iggy at our house!" 

Wiping her runny nose, Chris sighed. "Sweetheart, you know you can't have a bunny at our house," he said, as she cried. "The kitties wouldn't like the bunny and he would get hurt." 

"Where's the bag, Liv?" Hikaru asked, sitting next to her. "You can tell Uncle Hikaru. I'm not mad at either of you and I won't tell." 

Bloodshot blue eyes looked up at him, "Promise?" Olivia asked, hiccuping.

"Promise." 

Olivia climbed down from the couch, "I show you," she said, tugging on Hikaru's hand. "I show you where Iggy is." 

"O'IVVIE, NO!!!" Sophia screeched, as they started towards the stairs. "NOOOOOOOOOOO!" 

As Melanie scolded her sister, Olivia led Hikaru back upstairs to Julie's room, rushing over to the bed. Getting down on the floor, Olivia pulled the princess backpack out and quickly unzipped it. Out came a chubby black and brown bunny, along with several half eaten carrots. 

"Iggy!" Julie cried, as Hikaru carefully took the bunny from Olivia. 

"Liv why did you take him?" Charlotte shook her head, as Hikaru checked the animal. "You're a mean little girl!" 

Hikaru sighed, "Olivia, can you apologize to Julie?" he asked, as he pet Iggy. "I know you can do it, sweetheart." 

Giving Julie a tearful apology, promising to never touch Iggy again, she quickly rushed out of the room and went back downstairs, crying hysterically as she went. She pushed past Uncle Jim and Uncle Bones, and disappeared into the kitchen, climbing into the half empty cabinet. 

It was where Chris found her a few minutes later, sobbing into a box of crackers. "You are a mess," he said, picking her up. "When we get home, you two are going to have a long talk with me and Mommy. I'm vert disappointed in you two." 

........................

Back at home, after making sure Iggy was healthy, Olivia quickly took one of her backpacks from the closet and started shoving her toys and clothes into it. 

"What are you doing?" Chris asked, as she shoved a pair of pig printed bottoms into the bag. 

"O'Ivvie has to go," she said, moving to shove a shirt in. "You send O'Ivvie and Pia away for being bad." 

He sighed, "We're not sending you away," he said, as she packed. "Olivia, Mommy and I are not sending you guys away." 

She sniffled, "We're just very upset that you took Iggy," he continued, leading her towards her bed. 

"No cookies," Melanie said, as she walked Sophia into the room. "After the stunt you pulled, you don't deserve cookies." 

Sitting both girls down on their beds, the couple sighed in both exhaustion and annoyance. "What you two did was very wrong," Melanie said. "Iggy is not a toy that gets shoved into a bag." 

"He could've died," Chris said. "Then what? Neither you two or Julie would have a pet anymore, and that's not fair. Iggy is Julie's bunny, not yours. You've been told over and over again, that you couldn't get a bunny or a puppy. You have the cats and fish." 

"Now," Melanie started. "The two of you are grounded. That means no television before bed and no ice pops after dinner." 

Sophia cried out in dismay, while Olivia nodded slowly. "And you are to do all your chores and whatever else your mother and I tell you to do," Chris said. "If you are good the first week of your punishment, I will take you to the library on Sunday to get new books." 

"How long are we in the ground for?" Olivia asked quietly. 

The couple looked at each other, "Three weeks," Chris said. "And if you're really good, we'll shorten it by a day or two." 

The girls nodded, though Sophia was scowling. "Now, I want you two in bed," Melanie said, standing up. "And tomorrow, since you don't have school, you are going to write a nice letter to Julie and when I drop Charlie off to play, you will give her the note and apologize. Especially you, Sophia." 

Giving them both a hug and kiss, the girls were tucked into bed. "You no love us?" Olivia asked, as Chris smoothed the blanket across her .

"I will always love you both," Chris said, as Olivia sniffled. "But sometimes, you two do things that are not nice. And it makes me sad." 

She nodded, "I be good," she promised. "I be good forever. I promise, Daddy. I won't take any bunnies anymore." 

"I am happy to hear that," Chris said, as she snuggled with her pig. "Now, get some sleep. You have a lot of work to do tomorrow." 

......................

Three weeks later, after days of chores and a many promises to "never touch Iggy unless 'Ulie says yes", Aunt Nyota and Uncle Spock surprised the girls with a trip to a bunny farm outside of Seattle. 

"Let them play with the bunnies," Nyota said, as she carried Amanda. "That way we don't have to worry about them stealing someone's pet." 

The day started out great, as the girls squeal and giggled, holding bunnies of all shapes and colors. Melanie managed to get a bunch of photos, while Chris secretly filmed the girls as they played. 

"Daddy, bunny hops!" Olivia squeaked, as CJ fed a bunny with the help of Melanie. "He hop, hop, hopsssss!" 

While Chris and Olivia watched the bunny in question hop, Sophia was holding a big, brown bunny. "He so big!" Sophia gasped, as the woman helped her. "He eats lots of carrots!" 

"He sure does," the woman laughed, as the bunny laid in Sophia's arms. "He eats more than the other bunnies in his house." 

Sophia giggled, before shrieking. Startled, Chris and Melanie turned, fearing that she was bitten. Instead, the Sophia let the bunny go, holding her hands up in shock. 

"Oh no," Melanie said, covering her mouth, while Chris snorted. "Did he...?" 

"BUNNY GO POOPIE ON PIA!" Sophia shrieked, before bursting into tears. "DADDDDDYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!" 

After that day, Sophia didn't want anything to do with bunnies ever again. 


End file.
